Beyond The Mydnight Horizonz
by Myssie 71
Summary: A New Evil Force Has arrived in Briarwood,They have learned about The Prince of The Phoenix and wants him at their side, They will do anything to get him, even kill his parents, WIll Bowen go into the Coven of Vampires....
1. Chapter 1

The Story Line

The year is 1878, Lord Salahan Ochipa and his son's Korvin and Leviathan took balances of thier home as they ended their fair war with the Furandiones Clan.  
Wth the power they carried they managed to assissinate the entire Family that brought nothing but chaos to them.  
As the years went by, Rumors were given out in the Underworld that the Master was now gone, The Ochipa Family decided to take matters into their own hands as they made their way to the Caverns of the Underworld. they looked amazed at the wonders as they now smiled.  
The master and Morticon are now destroyed, They celebrated as they fixed the caverns to make it into our own home, as they manafed they made their way thru the caverns, one by one with the little magic they had they managed to fix up the Caverns into the home they desired.  
For LeviathianAntonio Banderas ,he went thru his seperate ways as he claimed over seven hundred victims as he managed to make them into his family . From the eldest to his youngest son, Landonplayed by jonathan Jackson .Leviathian and his wife Kiaplayed by Rose McGowen pursuaded their son to go to the human wold and attend school. there they would learn more of the life of the Humans.

With Leviathan now forming his family, Korvin Ochipaplayed by Keanu Reeves Followed his father's path, they now both maaged to put their family together. but only two people who wasnt there to complete it was his wife Kamitia,played by Vanessa Marcel and their sixteen year old son PhillipeAndrew Lawrence who would of been twenty by today.  
Lady Kamita and their son were caught in a cross fire when he Furandiones attcked their home in Romania.  
Now they came to a land known as Briarwood, Lord Korvin and his Clan The Ochipa Clan now stood at the Briarwood hills as Thunderous thunder now revealed itself along with it's companion as it now shoned the city of Briarwood.  
There Lord Salahan spoke . "Welcome To Briarwood"

The characters:  
These characters are based on me, I own these characters, As for The Power Rangers Mystic force they are owned by The Disney channel and Jetix, so I am merely borrowing the characters .

Salahan Ochipa elder of The Family ,Father and grandfather to Landon.

Son's Leviathan Ochipa Eldest son to Salahan and a blood hungry Vampire who lusts for power and magic.  
Korvin OchipaYoungest son to Salahan and follower as he mourns for the deaths of his wfe kamitia and his son Phillipe as he now builds his new Family.

Krista Allen Ms Viantia English Teacher

Leviathian's Sired Chyldren:

Landon Jonathan jackson birth son of Leviathan.

Ryan

Marko

Kincaid

Korali

Zorel

Zayden

Ambrosia

Analissa

Tobias 

Dante Close friend and Follwer to Korvin

Korvin's sired Chyldren:

Izabela

Karliee

Malachi

kaleb

Erik 


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond The Mydnight Eyes By Melissa 

Summary : There is a new Threat to the Earth's surface , known as Vampires but they only want one person to make them theirs. But when Lord Korvin decides to make Bowen his sired son, his brother Leviathan helps and takes actions toKidnap Bowen , when he learns that he was the former Red Ranger and son of Lord Alianbow of Briarwood all tables are turned around ...will Alianbow get his son back Before Bowen makes his first Kill...

Chapter One

We were called out by my mother, A new evil arrived beyond the Earth's surface.  
Me, Vida, and Xander arrived to fight the evil,  
there revealed a cloaked Man "Ahhhh, the Light" he spoke.  
I looked at the man and I studied him. " How do you know who I am" I asked.  
"Everyone knows you in The Underworld Lands" he answered.  
There he moved his cloak revealing himself to us, he was a day walker, a Vampire.  
"I am Korvin Son of Salahan" he spoke.

Three more arrived as Bowen now moved back.  
"Isss that the boy" asked one of the hooded men "Yess" answered Korvin.  
"A perfect specimen dear brother", said Leviathan

There Korvin turned to see is brother Leviathan now walking towards him.

Korvin sighed.  
Eight deformed soldiers appeared right behind the three Rangers as they now held Vida and Xander captive.  
Bowen looked aback seeing his friends as he looked to the two brother's. "What do you want?" asked Bowen.

"You know what we want" said Korvin.''Uhm,no I don't" said Bowen.  
Leviathan walked over to Bowen as he looked to his brother as he now circled him.  
" You see, there are rumors in our world, About you , the most Powerful Phoenix, son of Alianbow and Lady Udonna.

Bowen sighed. How do you know them?" asked Bowen.

"Oh , we had a few quarrels with them, confrontations, But they did win a fight over a human., now we have someone else in mind to join us," said Korvin .

Again Leviathan circled Bowen and his friends. There Vida and Xander managed to look to Leviathan as he continued to circle.

"You see, we want you to join, us, our Coven" said Korvin.

"I don't think so," grinned Bowen.

Korvin Shrugged. " We will get you I promise, but for now, we will make ourselves known tomorrow Night. With that moment Korvin and his Family disappeared as they flew into bats of the Night.


End file.
